User talk:Thecoollittlepeashooter
Strike two Results in... If you are having trouble using your wordbubble, feel free to contact me. ---- -- [[User:Crayonshinchan0203|'Crayon']][[User talk:Crayonshinchan0203|'shinchan']][[User blog:Crayonshinchan0203|'0203']] 16:40, March 15, 2015 (UTC)}} You asked me to... So here it is 'Da toastiest Dr in da world, he has ideas too!' '' ''Thanks '' -Daniel (talk) 20:53, March 27, 2015 (UTC)'' Just wanna tell you Good job on the editing spree! Leaave me a message on my talk page if you want to respond! That guy by your window 14:28, March 31, 2015 (UTC) You seem nice. :)--A Graalian (talk) 02:05, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat When you read this, please can you come on chat? I wanna talk to you. :P --Doctor Log (talk) 18:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ;( I woke up to this, let me just tell you, our friend has gone... Bizers Electro! -Doctor Log (talk) 06:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) shall we be friends? Sinci1771 (talk) 09:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Victory -Doctor Log (talk) 06:37, May 19, 2015 (UTC) i have been told by johnnytuan that it is NOT editable. read the lost city discussions. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 12:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Refrain from being rude, trying to demote, and attack a user very badly, just because they made a small mistake, especially if they were just trying to help the wiki. 01:40, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I never said you're rude. In general, don't attack someone just because you disagree with the. Something is wrong with my signature. -_- ZombieNinja723 (talk) 10:21, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Thanks! What times are you usually on chat?Boynedmaster (talk) 16:44, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Verovao sam ti!!!Wikipedija je mogla biti i deo tebe!!!Stvorio sam je!!!Ali neeeee,ti si morao reci! Sada sam veoma ljut na tebe,VEOMA. Abarm ce uskoro biti gotov sa planom,a onda...ZBOGOM... MaxStories-Power is power! 18:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC)MaxStoriesMaxStories-Power is power! 18:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmm...do you have a program like Skype? If not, can you get It? (also how do you have a userbox signature?)Boynedmaster (talk) 20:02, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Get on create-game chat, please Boynedmaster (talk) 15:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I swear I'm not Marba. I've contacted staff too, so we'll soon know.ThePurplePi (talk) 09:24, June 9, 2015 (UTC) OBBPatcher error That means you didn't cd into the folder where the OBBPatcher.jar file is located. You can try to just launch the command prompt like this: http://prntscr.com/7fm1k6 And run the java -jar ... command 1Zulu (talk) 14:38, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat links Trying doing this in chat: Awesome user ever. 09:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) About wikia reply Hi there TCLP Hey there dude, can you please give me the Level 4 profile data for the Chinese PvZ2 (all plants and levels unlocked and all plants at Level 4)? Please? I saw you post a picture of chinese Dark Ages with a lot of free Tactical Cuke, gems and coins and that's why I'm asking. Thank You. Please give me the data! TheGollddMAN (talk) 06:05, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I would like to ask you a question. I won't make a thread for this but do you personally think I'm suitable for a rollback? Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 07:33, June 14, 2015 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thanks friend! You were of great help! Much appreciated. :) TheGollddMAN (talk) 07:47, June 14, 2015 (UTC)